Nyasar
by Grth
Summary: Summary: Sakura, Ino dan Hinata melakukan kerja kelompok di rumah Sakura. Sebenarnya bukan mereka begita saja sih… tapi masih ada Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai. Di antara ke tiga cowok itu, hanya Naruto saja yang bisa datang. Tapi sayangnya Naruto ngaret 2 jam….


Summary: Sakura, Ino dan Hinata melakukan kerja kelompok di rumah Sakura. Sebenarnya bukan mereka begita saja sih… tapi masih ada Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai. Di antara ke tiga cowok itu, hanya Naruto saja yang bisa datang. Tapi sayangnya Naruto ngaret 2 jam…Kenapa? Ya karena kesasarlah…

"Aduuuh…ini di mana ya?" guman seorang pemuda yang kini sedang celingukan sendiri di motornya. Siapa kah dia? Yah~~…sudah pasti itu Naruto. Dan pemuda berambut pirang ini kini kesasar di antara gang-gang. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin ke rumah Sakura untuk kerja kelompok. Tapi kini ia kesasar.

Drrrttt….drrrtt…

Hp Naruto bergetar petanda ada sms yang masuk di hp nya. Dengan cepat Naruto membuka sms itu.

_From: Hinata-chan_

_Naru…kamu di mana?_

Begitu membaca sms dari Hinata, ia langsung melihat sekeliling. Dan matanya tertuju di sebuah TK. Naruto pun membalas sms Hinata.

_To: Hinata-chan_

_Aku…di dekat TK…rumah Sakura-chan yang mana sih?_

_From: Hinata-chan_

_oo…sudah di dekat TK ya…kalau begitu lurus aja…rumah Sakura-chan berwarna putih…oya…rumahnya juga di pinggiran sawah…_

'Hah? Pinggiran sawah?' batin Naruto bingung. Bingung akan letak rumah Sakura, Naruto pun menelpon Hinata.

Hina: moshi-moshi?

Naru: Hinata-chan…kalian di mana sih?

Hina: memangnya kamu di mana?

Naru: masih di tempat semula…

Hina: kalau gitu…lurus aja sampek di deket persawahan…trus cari rumah yang warna putih gitu…

Naru: ooo…kalau gitu…kalian tunggu aku di luar ya…!

Hina: kami udah nunggu kamu dari tadi…

Naru: okelah…

Begitu selesai menelpon Hinata, Naruto langsung tancap gas. Naruto langsung ngebut gila-gilaan. Saking gilanya, Naruto tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah berada di daerah persawahan.

Sedangkan Hinata dan kawan-kawan…

"Hadeeeh~…kemana sih si Naru itu?" geram Ino kesal.

"Tadi dia bilang masih di TK…." Jawab Hinata.

"WHAT THE? Dari tadi dia nggak bergerak dari ntu TK?" teriak Ino dan Sakura marah.

"Sabar…dia pasti datang kok…" kata Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Ino dan Sakura.

"Tapi…ini tugas udah kita selesein…mau pulang malah…" kata Ino.

"Berarti….dia mubazir dong ke sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya juga sih…tapi gimana kalau kita suruh dia menyalin beritanya?" usul Hinata.

"Boleh juga…tapi apa dia nggak marah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Halah…nggak usah di pikirin! Yang penting dia dapet kerja aja!" sahut Hinata.

"Tapi…dia datangnya arahnya dari mana? Dari sono? Apa sono?" guman Sakura sambil menunjuk arah kanan dan kirinya.

"Kalau dari sana mah udah biasa…kalau dari sono baru ngagetin!" sahut Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah selokan besar yang ada di seberang rumah Sakura. Ino dan Sakura saling tatap.

"HAHAHAHAHA~…! Bener tuh!" kata Ino dan Sakura tertawa. Mereka tertawa sampai ada "sesuatu" yang melaju dengan kencang. Samar-samar mereka melihat pria berambut pirang yang bertampang serius melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan ekstreem. Mereka langsung menyadari kalai pria itu adalah Naruto. Mereka –minus Hinata– segera melambaikan tangan dan berteriak.

"WOEEE! DISINI, BAKA!" teriak Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan Hinata? Wah…dia malah diam dengan wajah yang merona. Lalu Naruto? Yah…tentu saja ia mendengar suara Ino dan Sakura yang kelewatan kencang. Maunya sih Naruto langsung berhenti. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melakukan niat itu. Kenapa? Yah~…itu sudah jelas…liat dulu kecepatanya, men! 230 km/jam! Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi ini, nggak mungkin Naruto langsung berhenti dadakan. Bisa-bisa ia terjatuh dan berakhir di rumah sakit kalau nekat melakukan hal itu. Jadi dia putuskan untuk mengerem secara perlahan saja. Dan motornya pun berhenti di pinggiran. Tapi….naruto kelewat jauh dari rumah Sakura. Ia pun kembali memutar.

"Haaaaah~…kau ini lama sekali….!" Keluh Sakura.

"Yaelah…tadi kan aku ke sasar…."

"Kau sih…pake ada acara ke sasar…." Ino mencibir.

"Yah…sudahlah…jadi kau bawa ini…" Sakura memberikan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu laporan tugas kita…kita tadi sudah mengerjakanya….berikan juga ke yang lainnya biar mereka paham dengan isi laporan kita…sekaligus di ketik ya!" jelas Ino.

"Itu aja?"

"Iya….habisnya kamu datangnya lama banget sih!" jawab Sakura.

"Yayaya….kalo nggak ada lagi aku pulang ya…" Naruto pun melakah ke motornya. Tapi entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai bicara.

"aku lupa jalan pulang….hehehe…" jawab Naruto cengengesan.

DOEEEENGGG!*Suram….*

"Masa segitu aja lupa sih?" bentak Ino.

"Sudah…sudah…jadi bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Begitu Hinata bertanya, Ino dan Sakura memandangi Hinata dalam-dalam. Sedalam lubang yang di buat author kemaren di halaman rumahnya#plak!

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai risih.

"Kamu inget jalan pulang nya kan? Kalau begitu antar aja si baka ini!" kata Ino yang langsung mendorong tubuh Hinata.

"Ta-tapi…"

"NGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPI-AN! ANTAR SAJA! Sekalian kamu nebeng pulang sama Naruto….!" Bentak Ino dan Sakura marah. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hati mereka, mereka ingin senyam-senyum karena bisa membuat moment untuk Hinata dan Naruto.

"Baiklah…" jawab Hinata lesu.

Naruto dan Hinata pun pergi…..

5 menit kemudian….

'Ada telpon masuk!'

'Ada telpon masuk!'

Hp Ino berbunyi pertanda ada telpon. Ino yang masih menunggu jemputannya pun kaget karena telpon itu dari Hinata.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dari Hinata…" jawab Ino.

"Hee? Ngapain Hinata nelpon?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mana aku tau…" jawab Ino seadanya. Ino pun mengangkat telpon dari Hinata.

Ino: moshi-moshi? Ada apa Hinata?

Hina: ng…anu…

Ino: ya?

Hina: aku lupa jalan pulang…

GEDUBRAK!

Ino: kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?

Hina: habisnya kalian memaksaku…

Ino: yah…baiklah…lalu kalian ada di mana sekarang?

Hina: nggak tau…

GEDUBRAK!( lagi)

Yah….sepertinya Naruto dan Hinata nyasar jauh entah di mana. Jauuuh….sangat jauh dari kalian, Ino dan Sakura bayangkan….

*OWARI*

Grth: Ya~Ha~! Minna-san! Saya datang lagi!w/

Hiyoko: Hiyoko juga!

Grth: maaf ya minna-san kalo fic ini humornya garing banget…mana pendek pula….==a

Hiyoko: dari pada mikirin itu….lebih baik kau pikirkan nyawa mu besok di sekolah….

Grth: emang nya apaan?

Hiyoko: yaelah….kau ini lupa atau apa sih? Grth-chan buat fic ini begitu temen Grth-chan kesasar waktu kerja kelompok di rumah Nanda-chan *tmn author*!

Grth:eh? Iya juga….! Gimana nih!*panik*

Hiyoko:sepertinya aku terlambat bilang "kabur" ya…

Grth:emang nya ada apa?

Hiyoko: liat belakang mu Grth-chan….!*nunjuk2*

Grth:ada ap-WAAAAAAAA…..!*kabur*

Hiyoko: ternyata Iik-chan udah ada di sini ya…

Iik: eh! Elo buat fic tntang gue nggak minta ijin dulu! Sini lo!

Grth:GYAAAAA~~….AMPUN IIK-CHAN! AKU (NGGAK) SENGAJA!*lari*

Hiyoko: sementara Grth-chan kabur…Hiyoko aja yang tutup ya!

Grth: JANGAN LUPA DI REVIEW YA!* teriak pake toa*

Iik: woooee! Jangan kabur lo!


End file.
